


Avardace Falls

by Andyfire123



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I do have a plot in mind, I wanted something diffrent, M/M, Other's OCs, Swearing, yes flug and slug are bothers here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: After all even two opposing forces must have rules.Though the constant war between the two has people upset.Now they try and fight back. Not even knowing the truth behind the two groups or who they hurt in the way.





	1. The taken

“I asked for a photon disruptor not a quantum regulator! What the fuck Flug?”

Today was the day of accordance. It was the one day Villains didn't go out and Heros had their own break. It was also the only time that the two scientists could get together without something exploding or work-related fights.

So today Slug and Flug made a day of it to get whatever parts they needed. Even then there were still rules to not talk about anything vital to work. Well more like they bumped into each other when going to an old scrap heap.

Flug sighed. “The quantum regulator was for me Slug, I haven't found your photon disruptor yet.”

_He's supposed to be with a Hero and yet all of his stuff looks like he wants to build a bomb._

Slug just grumbled and started looking more through the junk. He had a good plie himself so he really didn't have room to complain much.

“What is it you got loaded in there anyway?”

Flug shrugged. “Mostly to keep dementia out of my lab, and for a few projects Black Hat has been hounding me on.”

_She just keeps breaking my stuff and that get's boss mad at me._

Slug pocketed a few more parts. “Makes me glad Clementia doesn't bug me in my lab like that. Still, no one in that mannor knows anything about fucking personal space.”

None of them were noticing something in Flug's bag began to move as they were talking. “Well, at least 5.0.5 is good company.”

Slug moved one of the boxes and was surprised to find a hatch right under there. Him and Flug frequent this area a lot. They had been coming to this dumping ground since they were kids and yet there was never anything like a possible bunker before.

Flug sighed as he went up to investigate. “It might have just shown up recently. It's most likely some two-bit villain making a new hideout. “

_Either way, I'm having something new for my lab. Just debatable if it's on my dissection table or not._

The inside looked clean but it was nothing the two scientists hadn't seen before with their own plans. They were about to just leave to whoever decided to make their mini lair when Slug spotted something on the desk.

“Hey Flug, check this out.” He only caught a glimpse of these plans but it was still enough to set off his alarms.

_Sometimes I forget Slug works to point out this stuff now._

Flug went with slug to check out the plans. Both of their eyes widened at what they found. There were plans that related to the weakness of both the black hat organization and the white hat organization. “Ok...this is bad.”

“Yeah, it's fucking bad Flug. Where the hell did they get all this? It even has some of our clients. Plus I can bet it has some of your clients there too.” It was safe to say he wasn't happy. He wasn't looking forward to the look on White hat's face when he tells him.

Flug was worried for a different reason. Black hat was gonna be furious when he finds this out. That or there was gonna be extra work to make up for what this will bring.

_I'm gonna die when I tell him_

Slug was about to finish reading the last paper when Flug decided to try and leave. His own eyes widened when he finally put it together. “Flug Stop!”

“Hmm” It was too late and the entire place was put in lockdown. It was only moments when the alarm sounded.

“Shit, too late then. Fuck, this is what you get when you decide to not wait before I finish reading.” He was already pulling out his own weapon in case someone showed up.

“What's going on Slug?” Flug asked taking out his own laser.

“These assholes are targeting Heros and Villians. Especially the big names, and now they got the scientists of the two biggest names in both groups.” He wasn't happy about falling for such a trap. Still wasn't happy about being a target.

Flug sighed. “Well, here I was hoping I wasn't gonna get kidnapped this week.”

_Mother is gonna have a field day if we both get caught._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, The cursed doll Cheil had escaped Flug's bag and made a run for it and made it outside from a pipe. He ran straight towards the direction of the Black hat organization. “I have to tell Black hat.”

After what he just saw he had to tell someone and he sure as hell wasn't gonna go the heros for this.

 

 

 


	2. The reaction starts

Black hat sighed if only to regain some composure. He had to be sure that he heard the little rabbit right. Though it was quite obvious the eldritch was on edge.

_Because if he is there is no place they can hide from me._

“Well, it's as I said Mr. Black hat. Seemed like someone set a trap to get the two scientists. The good news is we can finally put up those help wanted adds. I'm sure the fresh meat will be fun to mess with.”Cheil was grinning like an idiot the entire time.

Black hat got up without a word and stood in front of the rabbit. He was quiet but the energy he was giving off could make anyone scared.

“Um..black hat?”

Next thing anyone knew the rabbit was thrown out the window breaking it.

“ **OUT OF MY OFFICE!** ”

Dio managed to catch Cheil as he was falling out the window.

“I told you not to mention it.”

Cheil glared. “How was I supposed to know he wanted to keep the bagged moron.”

Meanwhile, Black hat was letting his frustrations out on his furniture. He couldn't care less about that rabbit. Someone thought it was a good idea to steal not only from him but steal his scientist.

“I will rip them apart piece by piece. They will pay for taking what's mine!”

“Wow, you're really pissed blacky.”

He turned around to see Dementia standing by the door with her usual smile on her face. It wasn't the first time she snuck into his office but this time she wasn't trying to tackle him. For once she was staying put holding her phone.

_Dementia better have a reason because I'm this close to killing someone and it might her in the next body bag._

“Remind me why I'm not throwing you out the window as well.”

She grinned as she held up her phone. “Oh just finished calling the one person who could help us in this mess. After all, she is in Flugey's emergency contacts.”

_Oh hell no. She did not just call that infuriating woman!_

He glared. “We do not need her to get back Flug.” As much as he does respect her talents, he would rather the world burn then ask for her help.

_She may have given birth to Flug but I can get my scientist back myself._

For once Dementia actually looks serious for that moment. “Black hat, normally I would agree but for once you should be glad I picked up Flug's phone. Clients all over are being taken, heroes too. This is way too big at this point.”

His eyes widened at that info. Not only other villains were taken but also their heroes. It all ends up way too much of a coincidence.

_We haven't had trouble with those people in ages. Though that does lead to another issue._

Black hat sighed as he slid back into his chair. “Shit, that means I have to call White.” Team up were not his thing but this will interfere with both organizations.

Dementia grinned completely back to her usual self. “I took care of that too, Blacky. Ava said she was gonna swing by White hat's place. She thought to tell them about Slug as while she was at it.”

Black hat groaned at the thought.

_For once, I feel bad for white hat._

* * *

 

Ava adjusted her own lab coat as she rang the doorbell at white hat's manner. She had only gotten the call from Dementia and stopped by after some looking herself.

_The boys can take care of themselves for the time being. Still, we need to get this shit rolling. More time that passes, the less I fell I will I will walk away with two sons._

“Sorry, but white hat isn't taking visitors.” Clementia's sing-song voice rang through the intercom.

She looked into the camera and glared. This operation really doesn't do well with Slug not there. Even if he is a chaotic sluggard as they say.

“Clementia knock this shit off and let me in.”

“Sorry, but I don't recognize you.” She still sounded way too chipper for her own good.

Ava sighed and put on the white bag she had and rang the doorbell again.

“Clem, if I really have to put on this stupid bag again for you to let me in I have to wonder what they're teaching you in this manner.”

_Seriously, if my family is only gonna be known for these bags I'm gonna have some issues._

Moments later the gates opened up and White hat was soon to great her as she went inside. Clementia was all smiles, as usual, next to him.

“My apologies Miss Ava. Since doctor Slug isn't in I had Clem here help work the gates.”

_Makes me wonder what you're having my son do here as a scientist. At least with Flug, I at least know what he does with his job._

She sighed as she took off the bag. “I really shouldn't have to wear a bag for any kind of recognition.”

White hat smiled wearily as he motioned for Clementia to go elsewhere.

“Well, if your looking for Slug he isn't here. Though if your here to talk I do have tea in my office.”

_He hasn't heard about what happened yet. Well shit, this is gonna be a very long day._

She sighed. “Well, that's why I'm here. I got an update from Dementia. We have a lot to talk about.”

White hat looked worried but he motioned for her to follow regardless.

* * *

 

“Wait...Slug isn't just missing. He was taken?!”

White hat was just standing in shock. It was surprising he didn't exactly drop his tea.

Ava though looked as calm as she could be. “That's what Dementia said their little rabbit witness said. Though if it was just my boys that were missing I would already be on my way back with them. It's everyone that's been targeted.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Yet they started with both Flug and Slug, this isn't something normal.”

_You better get the crying done now White hat. I'm getting my boys back and we are gonna need our shit together if we're getting them alive._


	3. Time to get to work

"Well I don't know what villain is responsible but I can assure you I can do my best to uncover their identity. I was just receiving reports from other heroes before you entered. Mostly of recent disappearances."

Despite most of the events revealed to him, White hat was keeping his cool. To those who know him, he had what was called a business face on. Though anyone paying attention can clearly see his hands shaking.

_Now, I'm not one to butt into my sons relationships but this reaction is a bit much._

Ava shook her head. “I can already tell you it's no villain. They have also had those taken from their side. I read up on the report on my way here.”

White hat's shaking had increased a bit. "Still, that doesn't explain anything. I thought we put an end to those who called themselves anti-heroes a long time ago."

_So he had the same thought I did._

She sighed. “There were never gone, just small enough to not be noticed. Though this does seem different though as we haven't seen any bodies yet.”

White hat seemed to stiffen at that so Clem quickly took over.

“Yeah, my question is what's with your reaction? Isn't Sluggy your son?” She seemed determined but it gave white hat time to calm himself a little.

Ava glared at the girl but the hostility wasn't directed at her. “Oh, I am well aware but freaking out will do little. Rest assured they will regret trying to take both my boys and if they are harmed I will destroy them where they stand.”

_I might even do that anyway considering how much trouble they're causing._

Clem seemed to have been satisfied with the response, if not a little scared by the older woman now.

“Though I am here as a scientist. If I don't break down the facts nothing shall be started.” She glances up at White hat from her notes. “Though It should be easier since you bonded with Slug.”

His eye widened. “How did you know?

_Other than the fact that you are horrible at hiding anything. It's one of the reasons your the poster boy for all the heroes_.

"Your reacting like your bond mate is in danger, which he is. Though if I had to guess, Slug is blocking you. It's why your reaction to his situation has been delayed." Her eyes carefully watched him but she tried to seem calm about it.

He slumped in his seat almost defeated. “Yes, it is as you say. Though to be honest he wanted to tell you himself. I just don't understand why he's trying to block me. That just makes me worried even more.”

_If you are that close to him you should know. It's your instinct on this that's making things harder. Though it does make sense for Slug to keep his personal life secret, even from me._

She gave him a soft smile that seemed to throw most everyone in the room off. "It's just like him to do something like that. He doesn't want people to worry about him, simple as that."

_Is it really so surprising that I can be nice? I can be reasonable when the situation calls for it._

"Here I thought it was because you hate the eldritch."

Clem broke the awkward silence almost to a point where White hat's monocle nearly fell off. She had to applaud the girl for being bold.

Ava sighed. "It's one eldritch I have issues with. Who my sons decide to be with is their business. We should get back to having them actually present."

White hat appeared to have calmed down from the distraction. "So I assume you have a plan? At the very least I can get the word out more for the remaining heroes."

_Like you can do anything with your instincts driving you mad. I should have gone to black hats first._

"I was only told some of the facts by Dementia, plus the only one who saw anything was a villains pet rabbit. They should meet me at the scene. I would speak with Black hat but the less we talk the less likely we are gonna try and kill each other." She checks the message to confirm the place.

“Well, I may know someone as well if White hat is gonna be weird.” Clementia looked like she had someone in mind.

Ava turned to leave. “Send me their info later.”

* * *

 

When she arrived at the bunker Dementia was making quick work of the robots that seemed to activate. What Ava noticed first thought was a red-haired man in a suit that had a stuffed bunny on his shoulder.

So that's what they meant when they said a bunny saw something.

She sighed. "So you're the owner of the one who saw something."

The man's eye widened as he took a bow. "Oh um, they call me Dio mam." The rabbit seemed to smack him upside the head in response.

“You idiot, Black hat told us what we should do with this old woman.”

Dio rubbed his head where the rabbit hit him. “But shouldn't we respect our elders?”

_Well, now I'm just questioning what Black Hat has been saying about me._

Her eyes narrowed. "Rumors aside I do require you to tell me everything. Which includes the rabbit."

The bunny scoffed. "Like I need to tell you anything. Your decayed brain won't remember anyway."

_Whatever that is it seems to be bound to that stuffed animal. The damage wouldn't work._

She fired once after setting the gun for a moment. The rabbit yelped and twitched before running back to Dio a bit scared.

Ava glared. "I spent many years to learn how to hurt eldritch beings so I can work as an intermediary. Plus my boys went to work for the two biggest ones. So please keep it up while we still have important work to do."

Dio took another bow before getting in front of the bunny. "Please excuse him. I shall take any punishment for cheil." He seemed way too serious about that.

_I can't tell if he's a sadist about it or not._

She sighed. “If we are all done I just wanna get to work and find my boys.”

_Though with both of them taken they should have made some noise by now. Especially without distractions.It makes me wonder what this new group really is._

 


	4. Up in the air

“Well isn't this just perfect.”

The two scientists had spent great progress despite the circumstances they woke up in. The problem though that any escape vehicles didn't work. The only way they could see out was the one door opening though that placed a new issue.

They weren't on a base, they were on an airship.

Flug sighed as he looked down from the opening. It looked like a long way down.

_So much for my plan. It was perfect too. At the very least we avoided detection but how on earth or in any dimension could we not tell this is an airship_?

"Fuck and more problems show up."

Flug turned around when he heard Slug. Two guarded individuals were holding guns on them, along with a bunch of robots.

"How on earth did they catch up so quickly?" Flug gulped. All either of them had was the bags on their heads. Slug had picked up something but he kept quiet about it.

_Their not gonna be so lenient this time. Well, either their gonna kill us or torture us. Reminds me of Black Hat manner. I'm dead either way._

One of the guards laughed. "Here I thought heroes and villains couldn't work this well."

Slug sighed. "Yup makes holidays a bitch like this." He seemed completely calm as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

_Goddammit, Slug! We really don't have time for this. I got nothing._

Flug gulped. “Please tell me you have an at least an idea?”

“Well, there is something but your not gonna like it." It looked like Slug activated a device as he put it in Flug's coat.

The gun primed as it was raised. "Hey, what is it that you did?" Of course, they were being cautious around these two.

Slug's eyes narrowed beneath his goggles. "Nah, I just put out the biggest fuck you to you dipshits I could think of." He pushed a button before giving Flug a push out of the opening.

* * *

 

“For god sakes put that down. I like at least one robot functional. Now get to it and don't eat anything."

Ava sighed as she directed Dementia outside. She was trying to look over the bunker that the boys had found. Of course, whatever they found has been long gone but there were some interesting things still left.

She had Dio look around a bit when she had some leftover files. All of them had trivial information about random facts. Even one had a take-out menu.

Still, I know this place. I was the one who told the boys about this dumping spot. The robots became active. Plus the design is much newer. Nothing like this should be an issue though.

“Um, mam I think I may have found something.”

She closed the binder she was reading and walked to the corner Dio was at. "It's Ava, and let's see what you got."

He handed over only one piece of paper. On it was a pentagram and the words the plan of generations will commence. She gave an eerie smile as she found the symbol familiar. She pocketed the memo and proceded out.

"So, gonna tell us what crazy shit was on that?" The rabbit poked up from Dio's shoulder.

She barely turned around from the door frame. "Something that's been brewing for almost 35 years. All we need now is a working robot."

_Though of all the times it had to be now. Though that would imply the possible goal of this to be completely different than just a petty conflict._

Dementia burst through the door excited before she could walk outside. "Hey, old lady Ava!"

She sighed, judging from the quick look outside it seemed that Dementia hadn't listened to anything she said. "Dementia, please tell me you have something useful."

The girl gave a big grin. “Fluggy just showed up on one of the robots screen things.”

Atta boy, I'll have to pick him before Black hat gets any ideas.

Ava gave a grin before turning to Dio and Cheil. "You two shall continue to assist. An extra pair of hands is useful."

Dio looked down "How on earth is a villain useful." The rabbit only chuckled.

“Not like Black hat is gonna let it with the bag boy back.”

She chuckled. "The kidnapping of the two scientists was just a start. If I know black hat he would actually want a client base."

Her eyes narrowed as she went to the door. "Besides, the young are always useful to carry my shit."

The two hung their heads in defeat but followed anyway. Outside on the robot screen, it looked like Flug was trying to make the picture clearer. He looked a little rough but otherwise alright.

“Dementia, why on earth did you run off?!”

His goggles widened as Ava came into the camera's view. "Wait, mom?! You got this far already?"

_Is he that surprised that I was called in._

"The situation called for it, though if you thought I would leave this alone is troubling. Is Slug currently with you?" She could only see Flug on the monitor.

He shook his head. “No, but the sooner I talk to Black Hat the better.”

He sounds confident saying that. Not that Black hat would give him a choice.

“Mom, watch it!”

She turned her head to see a large object from the junk pile being hurled down. A bigger one was being flung towards to monitor. A large fireball blocked it before it could hit her before she was pulled away. The robot though was destroyed.

Dio helped her stand before turning to Dementia laughing.

"Now I know your evil lessons aren't working. Saving someone is not even remotely evil, even if it is old lady Ava."

He looked down. "but weren't we supposed to assist?"

Ava grinned. "No, it is perfect. You did well. Though I did have it handled your reaction was perfect." She fired her own laser at a different robot to demonstrate her point. She had it ready to fire but Dio reacted quicker.

His eyes nearly sparkled at the compliment. “I was useful..”

Cheil smacked him upside the head in annoyance. "Stop accepting her compliments, you idiot! Don't fall for the trap."

She quickly checked her phone and sighed. “It seems I'm headed back to see your boss. Flug is on his way there now.”

_Though it still begs the question of the timing. Plus Slug's fate is still up in the air. Though if something happened I would have heard about it from White hat by now. Though if that symbol is what I think, it might just mean that what happened to NH and now is connected._

“Very well, I already talked with one hat on this. Time to talk with the grumpy one next.”

 


End file.
